


Tardies and Jealousy

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Anakin gets caught rolling into school twenty minutes late with his siblings in tow, but he’s the only one that gets in trouble for it.Rush Clovis tries hitting on Padmé, making Anakin jealous of the past.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Tardies and Jealousy

“Come on; we have to move quickly!” Anakin hissed, crouching low, McDonald’s bag clutched tightly in his hand, and his eyes were scanning the hallway as they snuck into the school building twenty-five minutes late.

“We wouldn’t have to move quickly if you and Owen had gotten up on time!” Ahsoka said, nearly attracting the attention of a security guard.

“Shut the fuck up! Do you want to get...” Owen ran face-first into their strict, unfriendly, assistant principal, Dr. Windu. “...caught,” he finished lamely. 

“My office, now,” Windu hissed, pointing his finger down the hallway away from the siblings’ destination.

“Ah, Dr. Windu, we were just on our way to class. We’re already late, so we should probably...” Anakin started to explain, trying to shuffle past the administrator.

“Now, Skywalker!” Anakin hung his head and followed his siblings to the principal’s office. “Sit!” Windu shut the door behind him, stalking around his desk and taking a seat. “Why are you late?”

“It’s my fault, sir,” Owen began, “I overslept, missed breakfast, and caused these two to be late with me. I’m very sorry, and I promise it will not happen again.” Anakin made eye contact with Ahsoka, hardly believing what he was hearing. 

“Is this true, Ms. Skywalker?” Ahsoka wasn’t expecting to be called on. Anakin could see the panic flash across her face. 

“Uh…yeah. It’s true, Dr. Windu,” she managed to gasp out. Anakin released the breath he’d been holding. It wasn’t a full lie because Owen did get up late. 

“Very well, you and Mr. Lars are free to go to class,” Owen shook his hand, Anakin stood as well hoping that Windu had implied that he could leave too. “Sit down, Skywalker. You are in a bit more trouble than your siblings.” 

“What do you mean? Owen caused me to be late today. He literally just told you!” 

“Somehow, I don’t believe that was the full truth.” Anakin sat back down, meeting the principal’s brown eyes defiantly. “Why were you late?” 

“Because Owen Brian Lars got up late, missed breakfast, and caused me and Ahsoka to be late!” He kept his face straight, his eyes locked on Windu’s, hoping that the man couldn’t hear his heart pounding. 

“You’re lying to me, Skywalker. I know it. You’ve been late eighteen times this semester!” 

“So? I’ve gone over the limit, and I honestly don’t have a problem with it.” 

“You haven’t gone over; you’ve doubled it! Are you going to act like this in college? Or what about your job? Are you going to be late to your job like you are here?” Windu challenged, glaring at Anakin. 

“Nope, because I’m not going to college, and I actually like my job,” Anakin responded, leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs. 

“Don’t you backtalk me! If you don’t get your act together and get your ass in your homeroom on time every single day next week and after the break, you  _ will _ not walk across that stage in May. I will make sure of it!” Windu slammed his hand on the desk.

“You can’t do that!” Anakin tried to argue, leaning forward in his chair. “My grades are better than both Owen and Ahsoka combined!” 

”I can and I will, Skywalker. Now get out of my sight and to your second hour!” Anakin stood, forcefully throwing his backpack over his shoulder. 

He decided to swing by Padmé’s locker, already grumpy about what Windu told him. Mace Windu couldn’t stop him from walking at graduation! That would be unfair! He turned the corner to find another boy already leaning against the wall, arms folded and chatting to his girlfriend. He approached from behind her, trying to keep from snarling. 

“Hey, good-looking. How’s your morning going?” He greeted, putting his hand on her waist. “Who’s this?” The new boy and Anakin asked at the same time. 

“Hi!” She greeted, spinning around and kissing his lips. “Why are you sucking up to me now? Did you get in trouble already?” 

“No,” he lied, smoothly, his eyes flicking back toward the newcomer. “I can’t tell my girlfriend that she’s good looking? How was homeroom?” 

“The usual. Oh! Anakin, I’d like you to meet Rush Clovis, he moved away from the same summer you and your family came here. Rush, this is my boyfriend, Anakin.” Anakin stuck his hand out to shake Rush’s hand. The kid in question looked at it, eyeing it warily. Anakin let it fall to his side, looking lamely at Clovis. 

“So, you moved? Where to?” Anakin tried to make conversation, awkwardly. The bell rang, and they began to scurry off to their classes.

After school, Anakin walked home with Padmé, like he did every day.

“Doctor Mace Windu is a piece of garbage! He can’t just take away my right to walk at graduation! It’s outrageous and unfair! That motherfucker probably hasn’t done anything wrong in his entire life!” 

“You have been late a lot, love,” Padmé laughed, Bumping her shoulder against his and swinging their clasped hands.

“Don’t take his side!” Anakin scolded, laughing as well. “We’re seniors! I personally do not care anymore!” 

“Are you late to work like you are to school?” 

“Nope, I like my job. Watto maybe a drunk and very unprofessional, but he respects me,” Padmé squeezed his hand, “unlike Windu. He treats me like some horrible kid that’s going to become a drug dealer or something.” 

“You can barely talk to a cashier.” 

“Okay, Padmé, just call me out like that! Here I thought you loved me, but obviously, you’re just here to out me!” 

Padmé laughed at him. He obviously was messing with her, his smile shining brighter than the store windows they passed, and his voice as smooth as silk as he joked. 

“It keeps your ego from getting too big, my love.” She stretched up to kiss his cheek, “how tall are you?” 

“6 foot even. My mom says I may still grow a few more inches. She thinks I’ll be 6’2,” or so.” They turned the corner and found themselves staring at Rush Clovis hanging outside of Padmé’s front door.

“Hey, Padmé, thought I’d pop by to see about a tutoring sesh. You tutor chem, right?”

Anakin tensed up, Padmé had said that this boy held a flame for her. 

“I do, Rush. I have a full schedule today. I could probably get you something on…Wednesday.” She squeezed Anakin’s hand again. 

“Alright, see you on Wednesday. Are they 1-on-1 sessions or group?” Clovis asked, eyeing Anakin warily. 

“For chem? It’s usually group, but everyone moves at a different pace, so everyone helps each other. Isn’t that right, Anakin?” She bumped Anakin’s shoulder again. 

“Er, yeah. We help each other.” Clovis glared at Anakin.

“Cool. See you both on Wednesday.” He slunk off, kicking a rock down the path as he went. 

“He’s nice,” Padmé said at the same time, Anakin said; “he’s hitting on you.”

“He was not hitting on me!”

“Oh, he so was, ‘Are they one-on-one or group sessions?’” Anakin mimicked, “did you see the way he skeeted out of here? He knew what he was doing.”

“You’re a crackhead.” 

“No, I’m just right for once in my life.”

“Oh, yeah? How does it feel?” Padmé asked, standing on the porch looking him in the eye and quirking one eyebrow. 

“It feels swell,” he answered, quirking his eyebrow as well. 

Padmé pushed his face away from her. “Shut up. You’re talking like Mickey Mouse, weirdo.” Anakin laughed, following her into the house. He tossed his book bag on the floor next to the island in the kitchen, dropping into a crouch while extending his arms to hug Ryoo. “Anakin?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Could you reach something for me?” Padmé’s mother had obviously hidden the box of cookies out of their granddaughter’s reach. 

“Depends,” he drawled, casually perching Ryoo on his hip, “are ye going to admit that I’m right?” 

“Never.” 

“Then no cookies for Auntie Padmé,” he sang, turning his back to his girlfriend and putting a finger to his lips to keep Ryoo from laughing. 

“Please?” Padmé snaked her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek to his back. “I’ll do that thing you like?”

“Admitting that I’m right?”

“No,” Padmé whined, pinching his side, “that thing that I can’t say in front of Ryoo.” Anakin was quiet for a moment. 

“Eh, that won't get you anywhere this time, pal.” 

”What if I want cookies, Uncle Ani?” Ryoo asked, her big brown eyes looking up at him. Padmé had taught her his weakness. 

“Okay, fine. But nobody snitch on me.” Anakin retrieved the box from the shelf and kissed Padmé on the top of her head. “You know I was just messing with you before, right?” He uttered, having the decency to look apologetic. 

“Yeah, I was messing with you as well.” A smile broke out across his face. 

“Wait, which time?” 

“After Clovis left. You’re not a weirdo, and I love you. Not Rush.” 

“So, you knew he was totally flirting with you?” 

“Oh, yeah. He’s as subtle as you are. I also know you got in trouble today. But since you let me have the rest of your hash browns, I’ll let it slide.” Padmé smirked, stood on tiptoe, and kissed him again. 

“Boys have cooties!” Ryoo exclaimed, trying to wiggle away from her aunt. 

Padmé laughed, leading the way to the living room. She knew that her and Anakin we’re going to last forever, even if her first-grade boyfriend tried his damnedest to break them up. 


End file.
